The present invention relates to a quick connect/disconnect two part coupling for joining the ends of tensioning line members such as ropes, stays or the like.
Couplings which are capable of being quickly connected and similarly disconnected are required for many functions, not the least of which includes their use in establishing tensioning lines for masts, stays, or other wire like members on board ships, boats or the like. In such uses, the coupling is subject not only to tensioning forces, but to compression, twisting and shear forces. These forces act simultaneously and sometime in random unpredictable ways on the coupling, so that the coupling must be extremely strong and secure as well as being easily manipulatable for connection or disconnection over and over.
Amongst the objects of the present invention is that of providing a coupling which satisfies the foregoing requirement in a simple and economical manner as well as a coupling which is easy to use and manipulatable in both the connection and disconnection mode.
These objects as well as other objects will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.